


【焉之】临时标记

by whitemoonxlight



Category: R1SE (Band), 焉之
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitemoonxlight/pseuds/whitemoonxlight
Summary: /伪现背ABO/脖子交易也能出真情？
Kudos: 6





	【焉之】临时标记

/伪现背ABO  
/脖子交易也能出真情？

夏之光不知道焉栩嘉又生的什么气，当然，他多数时候都不知道。他们已经冷战了俩礼拜了，确切的说，是焉栩嘉单方面在生什么气。

这是他们进入大岛封闭训练的第三个月，节目录制也进行到第三次公演舞台的准备期了。两个人并不在一个曲目里，休息和睡觉时间也不一样，能偶然碰到的几率并不高，除非刻意。而最近每次短短的碰面时，焉栩嘉总是眉头紧锁，视线转开。

事情要从两个多月前说起。

进营之前彭楚粤千叮咛万嘱咐，让弟弟们都带好自己的随身物品，到那边了可没得买。夏之光还是在把行李转到大背包那个环节，把气味阻隔剂和抑制贴这种重要物品落下了。可能是当时见着很多老朋友太兴奋，皮孩子就顾着打打闹闹了，也没有再好好检查一遍。直到睡在了大通铺当晚，被乱七八糟的信息素熏得睡不着觉爬起来翻药的时候才发现，完蛋了，他夏之光要遭遇入营以后的第一个坎儿了。

摸黑翻了半天还是一无所获，又不敢开灯怕把其他人吵醒，最后被呛得无法呼吸的傻小子揪着毛巾就奔浴室去了。

被水一冲倒是闻不见外面大通铺的味道了，可是自己的身体还是愈发难受，头晕脑胀。他开着花洒仰着头，大口喘息却越来越觉得呼吸困难。

怎么会这样？  
年轻的omega从没受过这样的刺激。  
其实在大通铺的百名选手中，beta还是占百分之六十以上的，alpha二十多个，剩下只有十几个omega。虽然这么大规模的集体生活，长这么大还是第一次，但如果不是忘了喷信息素阻隔剂，是不会一次性同时闻到这么多种味道的。

他觉得鼻子似乎堵住了，用手一抹，血红一片。脑子里嗡的一下，手扶墙壁才稳住了没有滑倒。一晃神的功夫，听见有谁在叫着“之光？之光是你吗？”

啊，是低音炮啊。  
嘉哥，救我。

脑子里想着，就打开了隔间的门。

焉栩嘉一步就冲进来接住他，夏之光勉强站住了，鼻血蹭了对方一身。

“之光你怎么了？”低音炮有点手足无措，关了花洒，拽了条毛巾把怀里人先裹住了。

夏之光攀住焉栩嘉的肩膀，alpha身上散发出来的乌龙茶香气他熟悉极了，而此时此刻，被浴室的热气蒸腾出来，整个人就像被泡在这壶热茶里，仿佛要虚脱了一样。他缓慢的动作着，低头想要定定神用毛巾把鼻血擦了擦干净。

焉栩嘉见他一直不说话，一时也不知道该怎么办，但是omega身上蔓延而出的淡奶油味儿却有些太甜了，他不禁舔了舔嘴。而这时候，靠在他怀里的小哥哥抬起了头，用湿漉漉的眼神看着他，雾气蒙蒙中嘴唇张开又合上好像要说什么。

夏之光羞红了一张脸，想说，靠啊焉栩嘉你要不然就走开，要不然就咬我一口吧！  
可是这时候他偏偏又没有那样的力气。

迟疑了那么一小下，终究是生理需求战胜了骄傲，焉栩嘉清楚的看到并听到夏之光说：  
“嘉嘉，你可以咬我吗？”

马上要年满十八岁的焉栩嘉小朋友虎躯一震，再没有经验也搞明白现在是什么状况了。是的，他这小哥哥似乎是进入假性发q了，只要咬一口，在omega后颈的腺体处留下一个临时标记，就可以将他的情况稳定下来，简单干脆，安全可靠。但是，他也有自己的顾虑：“我…可以！但是我不会……从来也没……”  
“试试呢，不难的…”夏之光眼含春水，气若游丝，拿出了他的看家本领——撒娇。当然，这句描述是后来焉栩嘉对当时那一幕的形容。

而此时此刻的夏之光，身上没劲儿，但是内心在咆哮：没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗你？焉栩嘉你没看过AO黄片吗？我不信！我不信！！

正当他要再度张嘴劝说对方的时候，却被翻转过来搂在怀里，紧接着腺体一阵钝痛。不是刺痛，而是钝痛。

“啊…！”  
疼！疼tm死人了啊弟弟！！  
夏之光无法抑制得疼得叫了一声，立刻被焉栩嘉捂住了嘴巴，只能发出闷哼。时间一分一秒的过去，焉栩嘉也是下了狠心的使劲儿研磨着。虽然小片片是看过的，但是看别人弄和自己弄还是有很大差别的。omega的信息素甘甜又清爽，在alpha的气味包裹中，又逐步产生着变化。夏之光的泪水抑制不住地往外涌，疼痛之余，又有一种舒爽冲击着他的神经。他一手扶着墙壁，另一只手难以控制的抓着alpha环住自己身体的手臂。他想问问好了没有，为什么这么久？他看的小片片里咬一口都是很快的事情啊，时长都用在其他动作上了呀！

直到一切都结束，初尝过omega甜美滋味的alpha又在有些凌乱的齿痕上将血滴细细舔过，他觉得这种感觉不错，虽然自己技术不过硬，但是也许可以……多练练？弟弟还是那个外冷内热的弟弟，焉栩嘉用毛巾将那个还在发抖的人擦了擦干净，等夏之光带着一脸的眼泪转过身抬头看他的时候，才有了心里的一阵狂跳。

“谢谢嘉嘉，我……我明天早上就去找工作人员帮忙买药……”  
“嗯……”焉栩嘉点点头，又觉得事情不对，“诶，之光，这个事情我觉得不能让节目组的人知道。”

节目组并不比原生公司，他们做节目追求的是点击率、话题度，如果被他们知道了，很可能被炒作为“omega故意不带抑制贴以图爆点”之类的，就算不被刻意炒作，上百人的制作团队，难免有谁口风不紧，泄露出去都对他的声誉不是什么好事。找其他选手借用，就更不敢想了，本来大家就是竞争关系，除了wjjw一起来的，都不能算自己人了，巴不得有你的把柄握在手里呢。

“那怎么办？接下来还有好几个月呢！”夏之光要急死了，“小粤哥也不可能带两人份啊，更何况……我也不敢告诉他。”  
“这样吧，临时标记而已，你嘉哥我还是可以勉为其难……”  
“真的吗嘉哥？！”小哭包破涕为笑，“就知道你是个靠得住的好弟弟，从今天起你就是我哥！”

成吧。

分开前，焉栩嘉去取了医用绷带贴在夏之光的腺体上，以免被人发现咬痕，尤其是这个狗啃的一样的咬痕。

之后的日子，就是隔三差五俩人寻一没有摄影头的隐蔽处咬上一口。开始的几次焉栩嘉都要被夏之光一通骂，实在是太疼了，但是谁还没有个成长的空间了？咬到第五六次的时候，已经是快乐大于痛苦了，无论是咬人的还是被咬的那个。

焉栩嘉甚至会先好好舔上几下，将omega的腺体用自己的气味笼罩住，柔软湿润的舌头先是蜻蜓点水般的小心碰触，惹得脖子的主人深吸一口气，再是坏心眼儿的用舌尖画圈，能感受到那人微微的颤抖。随后大面积的舔舐和吸吮，尤其是在夏之光的颈后小痣那里，那里只能舔不能咬，这是焉栩嘉给自己立下的规矩，因为他喜欢。

夏之光会催促他快一点，怕拖久了有人来看见，焉栩嘉会解释说这是在消毒，Alpha的唾液有助于Omega的腺体修复。  
“你忘了打针前大夫都先用碘酒消毒的吗？”  
“可是……咬了之后你又要舔？啊啊……”夏之光恨自己不该张嘴说话，这个月他大概把这辈子都没发出来过的奇怪声音都发过了吧！  
焉栩嘉熟练的刺破腺体，将自己的信息素缓缓输送，力道恰到好处，乌龙茶的味道越来越浓，和夏之光的淡奶油味混合在一起，有点奶茶的感觉了。  
“那不一样。”  
结束了这个标记之后，焉栩嘉淡淡的说。紧接着又喷吐着自己沉重的呼吸，强忍着自己抬头的欲望，认认真真的给omega的后颈进行了“消毒”。

随后将趴在墙上抖个不停的小哥哥转个身，按在自己肩膀上。“还好吗，之光？”

低音炮真的太他妈性感了。  
焉栩嘉，你可不可以只是咬，不要说话？

夏之光红着脸埋在Alpha的颈窝，他不是没有感觉到alpha的身体变化，男性再正常不过的生理反应。他不敢抬头，不敢说话，怕自己的眼神泄露太多渴望，是唯一的弟弟给不了的。但是泛红的耳根难以掩藏，许是多次的临时标记让他们之间有了不同寻常的牵绊？许是两个月的与世隔绝，让他们成为难以割舍的依赖？

只是不知道，这种依赖是因为ao的信息素交换，还是有了些别的什么？

夏之光怕了，只是一个临时标记而已，他们并没有亲亲抱抱酱酱酿酿啊！怎么嘉哥能硬成这个样子？！难不成信息素会影响情感的判断吗？那如果嘉嘉因为这个喜欢上他，那自己岂不是成了罪人？一种巨大的负罪感油然而生，夏之光要承受不住了。

这次之后他们都更忙碌了起来，两边的曲目都很难也很有挑战性，整整一个多礼拜没有能好好见面。

焉栩嘉表面稳如泰山冷静得一比，实则要被气疯了。要说这生气的原因，是因为他满心以为夏之光的临时标记标记消失后会第一时间来找他，放下自己的骄傲，低声下气的找他讨要，然而，这次并没有。不但没有找他，在他被赵磊硬拽去隔壁彭楚粤的隔间时，看见夏之光升龙活虎的在翟潇闻的被子上笑得直打滚儿。

夏之光你有心吗？

焉栩嘉走过去想要把他薅起来，上去就是一个锁喉，这一下不要紧，一股碧螺春的味道从omega后颈传来直充鼻腔——你被别的alpha咬了？！

好你个夏之光！  
焉栩嘉愤而离开。

从那天开始，他就对夏之光视而不见听而不闻，冷战正式开始。

这样一来二去的夏之光就很纳闷儿了，心说，老是麻烦你帮我也不合适啊，你不烦吗？怎么不麻烦你了，你倒犯脾气了呢？？百思不得其解，那干脆就不要解了！他也气了起来。

而夏之光是刻意不去麻烦那个靠得住的好弟弟的吗？他也没有想那么多，实际上那只是一次偶然。

在漫长的封闭式录制中，因为没有手机大家自然而然的更多更快的靠聊天迅速熟络起来，夏之光这种单纯外放的性格也使他结识了很多好朋友。

为了掩盖自己和焉栩嘉的脖子交易，除了一直贴着医用绷带遮盖腺体的咬痕外，还需要气味阻隔喷雾，才能不被人发现他身上还有别人的味道。从偷摸用一点彭楚粤的周震南的，到明目张胆跟林染这样的新朋友蹭用，他倒是没有在这件事情上发过愁。

二次公演之后又是拉练又是排练的，根本没时间去宿舍刻意逮人，眼看着上次的临时标记已经完全褪去，结果又是一整天的课。在第三次公演的分组之前，训练都是以ABCF的班级分配进行的。晚饭之后，大家都各自回去休息，摄像大哥们也撤了灯光背走了设备。夏之光探头探脑的想去A班找找焉栩嘉，但是过去三次就碰了三鼻子灰，要不就是正好在搞创作他不想打扰，要不然就是人不在，不知道去哪儿了。

可是这会儿夏之光已经快不行了，一天的舞蹈训练使他大量排汗，早上喷的气味阻隔剂效果已经大打折扣。他又躲回B班的排练室，抱着一件刚从A班偷出来的焉栩嘉的衣服就躺在墙角攒成一团。他最后一次过去的时候已经留言给周震南了，如果嘉哥回来了，让他来B班一趟。现在，他只能靠着衣服上alpha的味道缓解自己的焦虑，等待大门被推开的一刻。可惜计划赶不上变化，推开大门并且直接打开大灯的人并不是这件衣服的主人，而是另一个把外套不慎遗落的B班同学任豪。

一开始两个人都有点慌，尤其是任豪，他看见夏之光慌张的样子还以为自己撞破了什么好事，仔细一看再加上空气中似有若无的omega的气味，老司机alpha大概就知道是怎么回事了。

任豪，人好。  
大家都是这么说的。

夏之光像只受惊吓的小兔子，眼角泛着红，抱着衣服大气也不敢喘。衣服上还有那个谁的名牌呢，也不知道遮一遮，害。老司机任豪一乐，把门一锁，朝小兔子走过去。走到他跟前蹲下，本来想稍微逗逗他，可是看他一副贞洁烈O的样子实在是不忍心，仿佛下一秒他就会说“你再过来我就叫人啦！”

夏之光是想说，但是又觉得这样太傻。  
显得自己既自作多情，又没有战斗力，真是弱爆了。所以他选择安静，在未来的某一天他给焉那个嘉详细汇报这一天的真相时，称自己是'睿智的审时度势'。

虽然之前跟任豪的交集不多，但是对方好歹也是自己上戏师兄。平时老是悠哉哉神在在的样子，没事儿就搞搞养生文化看看炒股教学，也不像一个食肉动物的样子啊！应该大概可能也许不会做什么不好的事情吧……？

“焉栩嘉是你对象吗？”任豪微笑发问。  
夏之光摇头如拨浪鼓。  
“哦——”任豪伸手试探着拽了拽那件衣服，夏之光没有撒手，“光光，我帮你临时标记一下好不好？无条件，不用你负责。”  
？？？  
夏之光一脑门子问号，并迅速消化眼前的事实，分析利弊。  
“你这师哥不能白叫，我单纯帮忙，保证无痛、又快又准，如何？”

任豪不愧是人好呀！人间自有真情在，不在明天在今天！！  
5秒钟之前，夏之光还在纠结要不要等等嘉哥了，但是如果嘉哥今晚上排练通宵呢？如果自己熬不过去又不能回宿舍怎么办？明天早上被工作人员发现了岂不是死得更惨？  
中华好师哥，感天动地人中豪杰就这么拯救了他！？

于是，夏之光就这样毫无防备的将自己的腺体暴露给了另一个alpha，任豪也果然如他所说，技术一流能拿证的那种。夏之光趴在地上，把头埋在带有乌龙茶味道的蓝色班服里。他不知道自己为什么需要这样，又为什么在碧螺春的香气挤满整个房间并注入到他的身体中的时候，他又紧张又难过，甚至没有办法去享受老司机优越技术带给他的快感。这个过程依然引起本能的浑身战栗，但是他咬紧了衣服，没有泄露出一丝呻吟。不但没有像之前一样脸红，甚至由于过度害怕和紧张而嘴唇发白。

任豪并没有像嘉嘉那样事前事后都“消毒”，只在结束的时候轻吻了一下他的腺体，并轻轻的说：“光光，你好甜啊，焉栩嘉知道吗？”说完，起身把自己本来要拿走的外套盖在夏之光身上，帮他又按灭了房间里的灯说，“我先走了，这时候我们不方便一起走，你休息一会儿再回去，要是20分钟之后我没见你回去，会再过来看看的。”

体贴周到，温柔成熟。  
真是好得不能再好了。

夏之光却哭了。  
明明没有人欺负他，明明大家都对自己这么好，他却觉得心酸难过。 

就这样冷战从单方面变成了双方面也有两三天了，再过两天就是第三次公演了。在营里的日子很多时候分不出白天还是黑夜，有时候练到早上太阳升起才去睡觉，醒来的时候已经错过了食堂的晚饭。夏之光躺在床上辗转反侧，隔壁的床铺空空荡荡，他也好几天没见过周震南了，不知道其他组都怎么样了。明明身体很疲惫，腰背和颈椎都在隐隐作痛，可是脑子里却是一团乱。他干脆坐了起来拧开床头灯，打算去找点水喝。还没有下床，一听可乐就出现在眼前。

“啊，阿粤啊，”顺着手看过去，是穿着灰色班服的彭楚粤，“刚回来？还是刚起床？”  
“刚回来。”彭楚粤走进来，示意他往里一点，也坐到床上来，“怎么啦我的大宝儿，睡不着？”  
夏之光嗯了一声，打开可乐咕咚咕咚喝了几口。他想把心事跟阿粤说出来，又觉得现在这么紧张的备战时刻，不应该让老哥哥担心。  
“其实呢——你应该跟嘉嘉聊聊。”老哥哥侧头看着他，一脸的了然和担心。  
“啊？！”夏之光一惊，“我们……我们没吵架……”  
“虽然没吵架，但是，总归是发生了点什么吧？”  
夏之光不敢说话。  
彭楚粤继续道：“从咱们住进大通铺开始，你身上就带着他的临时标记了，直到上周。我说你们这些小p孩啊，气味阻隔剂虽然有用，但是近距离接触的话，其他的alpha和omega还是分辨得出来的。其他人不了解你们的味道，但是我和磊磊，哪个不是眼睁睁看着你们分化的？你当我们傻啊！”  
语气虽然有点嗔怪，但丝毫不严厉。说到这里，拿过小孩儿手里的可乐喝了一口。  
夏之光把脸深深地埋在膝盖里。  
是啊，不是你们傻，是我傻吧。

“那很多事情呢，你们不想说我们也不想逼你们，你已经成年了，嘉嘉还没有，该有的知识……”说到这里，彭楚粤突然停了下来，他忽然想到，他的大宝们哪个不是少小离家在外漂泊，一没好好上过生理卫生课，二没时间听家长父母进行科普，他又开始心疼和自责了起来。老哥哥轻轻揉了揉傻小子的脑袋瓜，抚摸过他后颈上已经又没有任何齿痕的腺体，语重心长地说：“临时标记虽然是快捷省事，但是时间长了ao双方都会对彼此产生信息素依赖，如果这个时候你又被其他alpha标记，那对于嘉嘉来讲，相当于背叛啊……”

“啊？？？！！！”夏之光哑然。  
背叛？！  
这两个字在少年的心中是如此严重，他重视所有的亲人朋友，更比一般人的通感能力强上许多。

“哎……更何况，最近嘉嘉还进入易感期了……”  
“易感期？……就是……特别容易发脾气的那种时候……？”夏之光见过别人的易感期，某次拍摄工作中的一个摄影师，助理摆灯的时候，一个位置不对就要被骂，严重了还要打人砸东西。可是嘉嘉看起来……哎，他最近并没有太多机会看看他。  
“对，暴躁易怒难以克制，虽然已经吃药了，但是……什么也没有自己的omega有用啊，”说着，用手指刮了一下夏之光的鼻子，“小傻瓜。”

自己的……omega？  
夏之光不知道该怎么定义他和唯一的弟弟之间的关系，他承认作为一个颜控，即使到了创造营里见着这么多帅哥，在他心里焉栩嘉也还是最好看的那个。在临时标记这件事情上，他没有任何抗拒，甚至是期待着享受着嘉嘉给予的全部过程，即使是一开始的疼痛都没有让他惧怕过。但是任豪却让他害怕了，如果不是那一天他等得万念俱灰，对方又是满满的善意。

但是，嘉嘉是怎么想的呢？  
他也是需要自己的吗？  
他也是，有点点打从心底里喜欢自己的吗？

彭楚粤从兜里掏出来一些片剂的抑制剂，和两个腺体贴，盯着小崽子吃了药，又帮他把腺体照顾好。一边絮絮叨叨地说自己有多带来，剩下的时间也不多了，可以先对付着用，一边又叮嘱他一定要跟嘉嘉好好谈谈。这时候，外面传来一阵慌乱的脚步声和杂七杂八的对话声。

“不好了不好了，嘉哥和人打架了！”赵磊气喘吁吁，显然是一路跑过来。  
“什么？！”恳谈兄弟二人组异口同声。

焉栩嘉可委屈坏了。  
以往的易感期都没有如今这般来势汹汹，刚刚开过荤的青少年又是在极度高压的训练状态下，毫无纾解方式，他才真是要憋坏了。吃药打针都只能一定程度上抑制生理需求，头几天他刻意躲着夏之光，是怕自己一个冲动就不紧限于咬咬脖子了。他甚至不敢去想象，omega甜美的滋味从齿尖蹿入口腔，融入血液，要怎样才能克制自己不把对方死死按在墙上扒个精光。

所以他像个机器人一样拼命的练习，让大脑一直被演出的旋律舞蹈的动作填满。直到那一天他在omega身上闻到了别人的味道，他气急败坏又找不到问题的出口。他想骂夏之光一顿，可是理由是什么？他们除了队友战友哥哥弟弟脖子交易外，还有什么关系？他以什么身份立场去指责？

他曾经以为那一天的浴室里夏之光就是在等他，现在想来，如果那天进去的是别人，是不是他的小哥哥也会用那种眼神，撒着娇问，你能不能咬我？  
他恨极了所谓的巧合。

今天又是通宵排练，天刚蒙蒙亮，他和beat me组的成员一起在食堂等早饭出锅。  
男孩子们已经是无所不谈的关系，偶尔也会有些荤段子。赵让小老弟并不像焉栩嘉那么早熟，总是很羡慕哥哥们的丰富经验，缠着任豪跟姚琛问些有的没的。最近焉栩嘉总有些心事儿，也不太爱听他们聊这些，就趴在桌子上假寐。话题聊到了Alpha和Beta最感兴趣的，关于营里这些omega的信息素味道。

小老弟听得有点上头，兴奋得一个一个问：“诶？那夏之光呢？”

夏之光这小子吧，你看他平时虎头虎脑的，一上台又摇身一变光芒万丈咄咄逼人。跳起舞来一个动作比一个动作狠，一点没有个omega的样子。要不是入营的时候针对大家的第二性别开过大会，对ABO分别做出了点名和生活上的要求，谁敢信他也是个货真价实的omega呢？

几个男孩子激烈讨论起来，姚琛说搞不好是辣椒味的？毕竟他那么呛人呢，牛超说香蕉味的会不会，班服决定形象嘛，其他人纷纷骂他是不是傻，那岂不是整个B班就是香蕉树林啦，引来一阵哄笑。

“欸~光光的味道嘛，这个我倒是知道……”任豪敲敲桌子，身体前倾，神秘兮兮地看了几个男孩子一圈，低声开口道：“他是……！”

话还没说完，只听“哐”的一声，焉栩嘉不知道是什么时候坐起来了，双手握拳狠狠砸在桌子上。与此同时，他猛地放出了自己乌龙茶味道的信息素，并极具攻击性地看着坐在斜对面的任豪，一言不发。大家都愣住了，姚琛刚想张嘴问问这是怎么了，任豪也被迫防御性的放出了自己的信息素。其他人还没来得及反应发生了什么，只见焉栩嘉突然像猎豹一样跃起，跨过桌子，冲着任豪扑了过去。任豪早有防备，虽然被惯性扑倒在地，后脑摔得有点晕，但依然抓住了焉栩嘉的双手。这时候焉栩嘉再想挥拳打过去，已经失了先机。

赵让完全慌了手脚，在旁边不知作何是好，牛超和姚琛本来一人拉一个，任豪一把推开说，你们按着那个疯子就行了，我像要打架的样子吗我？！其他人一合计，是哈，仨人按一个，这才把焉栩嘉制住了。

食堂的人渐渐多了起来，有刚起来吃早餐的，有闻声过来凑热闹的。  
任豪喘了几口气，对着焉栩嘉说：“这时候想起来打架了？他被我咬的时候还抱着你的衣服呢，可那时候你在哪儿呢？”

在终于听明白任豪说的是什么之后，焉栩嘉愣住了，身上的力道完全卸去。这时候工作人员也都过来了，询问发生了什么，可不可以先带他去隔离一下再想办法，叫他控制住情绪什么的。

离开之前，任豪也已经站起来，拍拍身上的土，又走到焉栩嘉身边悄悄补了一句：“那么甜的omega，你再不努努力，我可要泡他了。”

说完招呼其他哥儿几个去打饭，转身走向食堂阿姨去了。焉栩嘉看不出表情的沉默着，被工作人员带走了。旁边围观的好事者只得纷纷询问事件的另一个主角，任豪还是面带微笑摇摇头，叹气道：“不说了，我只想做个好人。”

哥可真是个活雷锋啊，哎，活该单身。

焉栩嘉拒绝了去医院的建议，跟工作人员要了一套被褥，到导师宿舍把自己反锁了起来。毕竟这个房间其实都是空床位，从没有导师真的睡在这里。

在刚才的气场全开之后，他已经完全无法控制自己的信息素了。他的分化是在两年前，易感期经历过很多次了。茶酒期间行程并不怎么满，身边总有亲近的人照顾，他又是个自控力很强的孩子，一般只服用片剂就可以让他生活如常。这次的脱轨已经完全不受控制了，他只想睡个好觉，或许一觉醒来，就把易感期熬过去了呢？

这么想着，他钻进了被窝，把自己重重裹住。  
还没躺安稳，就听见楼道里多了一些脚步声，还有一些衣服摩擦拉拉扯扯，交杂着一些对话。他只能听见几个关键词“……哥，放心……嘉嘉……”好像是磊哥？还有“不行……安全……不可以……”八成是彭楚粤，紧接着，是急促的敲门声，和夏之光的声音：“嘉哥，开门，是我。”

焉栩嘉突然心跳加速，一个冲动就起身向大门走过去，但刚走了两步他就停下了。

“开门呀，快开门呀！嘉哥，嘉嘉……”夏之光已经带上了一点哭腔，“对不起……”

不不，是我对不起。  
焉栩嘉在内心回答。

我不应该趁人之危，那个时候不应该，现在这个时候更不应该。  
所以对不起，之光。

“对不起了……嘉哥，你退后一点！”夏之光突然提高了音量，停止了敲门。

3秒钟的安静之后，伴随着轰隆一声，锁头并不太坚固的木门被夏之光一脚踹开了。看起来确实像一个小香蕉的夏之光挟风带雨披荆斩棘地就这么冲杀过来。 随着门被踹开的声音，焉栩嘉的心里有什么东西也掷地有声地炸裂了。

夏之光进来先去拖了桌子到门口，跟磊磊和阿粤交待了几句，就把门堵上了。  
可能是刚才跑得太急，他又用力过猛，喘着粗气朝着焉栩嘉走过来，一把撕掉刚贴好没几分钟的腺体贴扔在一边，像在舞台上扔掉外套那样。

omega的淡奶油气味散发出来，和alpha的乌龙茶缠绕交融。  
他在焉栩嘉的面前站定，想要试探性地先问问嘉嘉现在什么情况，如果想要自己的信息素，他可以把脖子贡献出来。开口之前又觉得嘴唇有点干，便下意识地伸出舌头舔了一下。这一下不要紧，憋久了的alpha哪里受得了这种刺激？

焉栩嘉一把将他搂进怀里，笨拙得吻了上去。一只手捞住小香蕉柔软的腰肢，一只手固定住他的后脑。夏之光来不及做出任何反应，两人的唇瓣甫一接触，就都像着了火一样。他觉得自己的牙齿和舌头像在打架，伸进来这滑腻腻的是什么？嘴唇碰在一起是感觉是这样吗？他只觉自己两颊烧红，脑子里晕晕的，心跳如擂鼓，呼吸已然停滞。

快要，快要喘不上气了。缺乏经验的小笨蛋还在屏住呼吸，终于在被alpha的气息逼到两腿发软站不住了的时候，伸手抓住了焉栩嘉的衣服下摆。

焉栩嘉本已亲红了眼，像着魔了一样吸取着omega的气息，感受到怀里的挣动，这才停了下来，又依依不舍的轻吻那人的嘴角，任他大口的喘息换气。分开的时候，带着一丝津液。夏之光的眼镜都被拱歪了，斜搭在鼻头上，眼睛半闭着，朦朦胧胧看不分明，眼睫毛上挂着点点水渍。

焉栩嘉取下他的眼镜，摘两人额头相抵，共同呼吸。  
房间里很安静，呼吸声配合着心跳的节奏。  
手表的指针，嘀嗒，嘀嗒。

两个人都有很多话想说，此时此刻，似乎又什么都不用说。  
夏之光说，我好困啊嘉嘉。  
焉栩嘉说，我也是，但是还有一件事情要做。

于是，他轻轻一带，把人拉到床上。  
夏之光一惊，说，焉栩嘉你还未成年呢！  
未成年轻笑，也不解释，只按住了不安的omega，并给他留下了又一个临时标记。

两个体力耗尽的年轻人，就这样相拥而眠，睡了一个真真正正的好觉。

再睁眼的时候已是傍晚，差不多该去迎接第三次公演的助战师姐了。两人都神清气爽精神饱满，但对于昨天发生的事情绝口不提。略有点尴尬的走到排练层时，夏之光刻意走得慢了些。  
说点啥好呢？再见？加油？……平时跟个炮仗似的夏之光，今天却哑火了。  
正当他要走进国王组的排练厅时，焉栩嘉一个错步过来拉住了门把手，用身体把他挤在门上，侧头在他耳边说：“以后，想我的味道了就直说，只有衣服……不够吧？”

说完一转身，正撞上陆思恒目瞪狗呆一张脸。  
“思恒哥，”焉栩嘉恢复营业笑容，“帮我照顾好我哥啊。”  
便事了拂身去。  
陆思恒一边喊着我要瞎了我要瞎了，一边把夏之光推进了排练厅。

焉栩嘉回到beat me if u can组，先是跟大家诚恳道歉，又特别跟任豪来了个很bro的握手言和。之后就迅速回到了排练状态，只在师姐来了之后，有那么一小段时间感受到背后的杀人视线。后来看节目才知道，是国王组的人过来偷看过。哎，夏之光正好看到他和小彩虹的性感互动呢。

接下来的48小时几乎是连轴转，睡觉都是插空在地板上进行的。分组彩排、带妆彩排、联排到录制，一通下来，所有人都要散架了。好在演出一切顺利，无论是焉栩嘉还是夏之光，都在舞台上展现了无与伦比的魅力，并在性感方面有了长足的进步，夏之光的大拇指都不禁翘了起来。

然而，翘起来的东西不只有大拇指，还有此时此刻把夏之光堵在洗手间隔间里的焉栩嘉。这是演播厅后面的一个观众用洗手间，其他人都会选择先回宿舍楼换衣服，清场后这里便安安静静没有摄像头。

节目录制刚一结束，焉栩嘉就在后台把夏之光拎出来了。  
夏之光慌张极了，说：“前天不是刚咬过吗？你又不舒服啦？”  
他把小军装外套拿在手里，有垂感的黑衬衫开成低领，胸口的一颗小痣若隐若现，汗水顺着锁骨流下，缓缓淌进胸口。

“对，我不舒服，浑身上下都不舒服。”  
说这话的时候，焉栩嘉把眉头压下来，棕色的瞳孔中闪烁着光芒。

啊呀我的妈呀，嘉哥怎么这么好看？！  
夏之光心乱呐！  
你不舒服？那咋地呢？你再看我，我就要不舒服了！！

焉栩嘉把他逼在隔间门板上，大概这就是传说中的门咚吧，夏之光心想。

“你们那个节目，跟陆思恒搞那么近干嘛，是不是亲上了！”低音炮第一次这么凶。  
“米有米有！绝对！我那是……那个是表演需要啊！”夏之光不敢看弟弟的帅脸，怕自己撑不住缴械投降，却低头看到了弟弟的……弟弟？

“我不喜欢。”低音炮一字一顿的说，“以后，有这样的编舞你可以抗议。”  
“我，我为什么要抗议啊？”夏之光气鼓鼓，完全不想想现在自己的位置多么危险，“嘉嘉……你……什么时候开始这么不讲理的？”

“从喜欢上你那时开始。”

诶？  
诶诶诶诶诶？？？？？？？？！！！！！！！！！  
在厕所里告白吗？！焉栩嘉！  
如果不是打了那么多粉底，两个人真的谁也不比谁的脸能白到哪儿去，耳根的颜色是最好的证明。

我也喜欢你。  
夏之光用行动回答。

他们拥抱、接吻，抚摸彼此的身体。  
他抚过他眼角的星星，他吻过他的颈侧小痣 。  
他用低沉的嗓音叫着他的名字，之光，之光。  
他像在跳River时那样，将领口扯开到肩头，任他对锁骨予取予求。  
他们在彼此的手中释放，汗水浸湿额头的碎发。  
他们许下一个小小约定，一起成团，一起长大。

——约定的地方和荣耀之时，感谢你在此。

E N D


End file.
